


Give Me Reasons We Should Be Complete

by b_dubinsky



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Seriously theyve been together for a while, and even tho they lost, cute couple kissing, hurt comfort sorta, joonas is still so so proud of him, this is for dean's first nhl goal last night, this is literally so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_dubinsky/pseuds/b_dubinsky
Summary: He was on his knees when he watched it go in.





	Give Me Reasons We Should Be Complete

**Author's Note:**

> i was so happy last night when this happened like, oml [look at this goal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67ES7ROkX-g)

He was on his knees when he watched it go in.

All he remembers is standing back up and yelling in elation, searching for his teammates to bring them into an embrace.

What he remembers most of all, though, is Joonas' face when he went down the bench for fist bumps.

He looked so proud and happy for Dean, almost like the time he got his first like,  _real_ sunburn in Florida with him and a couple of the other guys.

Of course the sunburn thing was a look of dazed happiness because he had just unintentionally given himself a sunburn and Joonas thought it was weirdly hot.

He never really had to worry about sunburns in Switzerland and therefore he never had to worry about boyfriends who were into running their nails down his burning hot skin.

Story for another time.

Anyway, to Dean, to score like that for the first time and have his boyfriend seem so utterly proud of him and then to lose it in the manner that they did was truly heartbreaking. This simple fact meant that Boston was up 3-2 in the series and if they want to get somewhere else in the playoffs, then next game is a must win.

He wouldn't be able to tell you exactly why it scared him that they needed to win their next game, but he was scared. 

He showered, thinking about the loss and how to up his game for game 6 and when he came out, Torts was waiting and ready to give a little speech.

"I don't want this to seem like the end of the world to you, boys. This isn't the end of the world but I want you to know it does mean you need to work your fucking asses off in this next game. Kuk's, this is for you. Don't think too much about the loss because this is a win, kid." He spoke, tossing the puck over to Dean.

He smiled slightly, and stuffed the puck in his bag before zipping it up. 

He watched Joonas walk over to him and he moved his arms back off of his lap, opening a spot for Korpi to sit down and he wrapped his arms around his waist, tucking his face into his shoulder blade.

"Älä välitä mistään, mutta sinun tehtäväsi, olit ihana, vauva." He heard Joonas mutter, not understanding anything in the sentence aside from 'baby' but he knew it was comforting.

He has had Joonas scream at him in Finnish before and that is scary. He's had Joonas whisper words in Finnish to him and it is beautiful. He has talked to him in German where he would say something random in Finnish and he would reply with random German for lack of understanding what he was saying.

"Wanna walk to the hotel or ride on the bus?" Dean asked him, face still smooshed against his back.

"I wanna get you some fresh air so we can walk." He answered, standing up and turning to hold his hands out. 

Dean moved his bag over to press against the bottom of his stall and wrapped his hands around Joonas' ones he was offering and stood up.

Joonas dropped one of his hands and laced his fingers in the other, walking out of the locker room and eventually the arena next to each other.

The walk to the hotel was mostly spent in silence, the only talking really being asking what they each wanted to eat where they settled on something from the hotel. Can't go wrong with room service.

When they got up to the room and got their food ordered and into the room, they sat cross-legged in front of one another, feeding each other little bits of food.

"You know I'm proud of you no matter what, right? That was a goal that was almost as beautiful as you. There is absolutely no way you could have asked for a prettier goal at a better time, Yes, they scored with a little amount of time left to win the game, yes, you guys have to work hard next game to win, but you also got your first NHL goal today and I could never ask for anything more for you right now." Joonas spoke as they put their plates back on the cart to send back down.

"You don't have to hype me up, Juice. I don't really care, I know I got a goal but it wasn't enough to win and winning is all I wanted tonight." Dean huffed, stripping down to his boxers before crawling under the covers of their hotel bed, facing towards the window.

He heard Joonas sigh, moving around the room, more than likely taking off his clothes before he turned off the light and crawled in next to Dean.

He stayed still for a bit before groaning and moving his arm around Dean to make him face him.

"Stop sitting over there beating yourself up and talk to me, baby." Joonas complained.

"I just can't help but think that it's my fault."

"How the fuck would it be your fault?" Korpi asked, absolutely amazed that this angel in front of him was blaming himself for the team losing when he got his first goal in that game.

"I don't know I just feel like it gave them a reason to score." He sniffled and he was definitely crying now.

"Hey, baby, look, I know we lost but I also know that you won in your own way because of that goal." He tried to comfort Dean, pulling him in close and running his hand along his spine.

"I know, I just can't get over the loss." Dean spoke softly, nudging his face into the spot between Joonas' neck and collarbone.

Joonas grabbed his face gently and moved it to where, if it were light in the room, he would've been looking right in his love's face.

"Shut the hell up, ok? Shut up. I don't wanna hear another word out of you while you're speaking this nonsense. I love you way too much for you to talk down on yourself. You are as perfect as anyone can get to me and I want you to feel that way towards yourself as well." Joonas tried calming him down, keeping his hands around Dean's shoulder blades, running gentle circles into them.

"Ok." Dean whispered. 

Juice then took the initiative to place kisses on Dean's nose, cheeks and forehead before finding his lips and pulling him into a deep kiss.

"I love you, alright?" 

"I love you, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu for requests guys!


End file.
